stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Peach
Princess Peach Winifred Toadstool XIV, most commonly known as Princess Peach, is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's ex-girlfriend. She is constantly getting kidnapped by King Bowser, but is never rescued by Mario and Luigi, who would prefer to stay and have fun in the Real World. Furious, Peach shipped herself to the Real World and started an argument with Mario, who is happy that she returned since he figures that he and Luigi no longer have to save her from King Bowser. Ever since then, Peach has held a grudge against Mario and Luigi and broke up with Mario. History Background When she was an infant, Peach was raised by Toadsworth. Her father King Toadstool was never mentioned or shown in any Mario game or media. However, he was mentioned in the comic books. Not many people know about King Toadstool. Queen Toadstool was never mentioned in any kind of media or comic book. It is more likely that her mother died when she was very young. Her father died when she was a teenager. Ever since then, Peach took over the Mushroom Kingdom and became princess, succeeding her parents. King Koopa (now known as Bowser) kidnapped Peach around the time when Mario and Luigi came into the Mushroom Kingdom by a warp pipe from New York City. Mario and Luigi had worked together to go through 8 worlds going through castle to castle. Eventually, they managed to defeat Bowser and rescue Peach from his clutches. Since that day, Mario and Luigi moved from the Real World to live in Vista Hills. After so many adventures, Mario and Luigi decided to take a vacation in the Real World and stop saving Peach, which made her feel angry, confused, and betrayed. Because of this, she has been holding a grudge against her ex-boyfriend for a long time ever since this happened. Season One First, King Bowser sends a letter to Mario and Luigi, telling them that he has kidnapped Princess Peach, but they disregard this. However, she eventually escapes by hiding in a package that UPS delivers to Mario and Luigi. for not saving her from Bowser]] Peach is furious that Mario would rather be on vacation than save her and stop Bowser, but the Mario Brothers are very happy that she has finally returned since they figure that, with Peach there in the Real World, they don't have to return to the Mushroom Kingdom and save her anymore, and can finally stay in the Real World together, much to Peach's dismay. Then Mario quietly tells Luigi that since Peach is in the Real World, there is no reason for them to go back home and says that King Bowser has probably told Wario and Waluigi to send them back to the Mushroom Kingdom by any means, so both of them must train so they are ready for the final brawl against Wario and Waluigi. Luigi accepts this and he and Mario leave Princess Peach to go train. Shocked and confused, she asks Mario and Luigi where they are going and lets out a shriek. Later, on the battlefield, Wario is about to defeat Mario and win the battle when Peach appears and knocks him out with her umbrella. She is also present when Mario reads Link's letter. Season Two When Brock heads to Taco Bell, he finds Peach there, who was only there in the first place to buy Mario and Luigi some tacos. She stays with Mario and Luigi and supports them as they play a soccer match against Wario and Waluigi. Later, Peach bought a ticket to the Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms concert, and was present. She is present when Ness tells the group about Nox Decious. Peach then volunteers to help Mario in the battle against him. The group encounter Decious, but they are easily defeated by him. After their defeat, the group retreats. Ness informs them that the only way to defeat Decious is to find and assemble the Nether Saber; to do so, they need to find the three Nether Emblems: The Cross, the Hilt, and the Shield. Mario and Peach are assigned to look for the cross. After obtaining the other two emblems, Mario, Luigi, and Peach begin to search for the Nether Cross. Mario and Peach have a fight about their relationship during this time, but they ultimately make up. They do manage to find the location of the cross, but when they do, they find the case for the cross, but not the emblem itself. When Mario and Luigi go off to find it, he has Princess Peach stay behind so she won't get hurt again. Season Three Before Mario and Luigi begin their search for Wario, they encounter Princess Peach and ask her if she wants to play tennis with them. However, Peach tells them that she got a job at Carl's Jr., but also tells them they need to go find Wario. She then leaves to go to work. ''The Movie Later, Mario tries to give Princess Peach driving lessons. Peach is asking questions like how to start the car and when to brake, which annoys Mario. He decides to leave, telling Peach that his life is more important then any commitment he makes to her. Peach becomes mad and tells Mario that if he leaves, she will scream. Mario tells her to and she does so. Two police officers shows up and Peach asks what is the problem. The officer says he heard someone scream and Peach tells him it was her. The officer then ask if there is a problem and Peach tells him Mario is being a jerk. Another officer shows up and the two officers start asking Mario questions and place Mario under arrest. They also eventually place Luigi under arrest too. Peach gets out of the car and tries to convince the officers to let Mario and Luigi go, but they place her under arrest for aiding the criminal. Later, Princess Peach is released from jail because the Mario Brothers' lawyer Ash Ketchum was able to convince the judges that no foul play happened. Later on, Mario calls Peach to find out why she isn't at the double date. Peach says that she has totaled her car. Mario says that she shouldn't have been driving and Peach mentions that Mario got arrested. Mario claims that it was her fault and Princess Peach claims that Mario is a jerk and she never wants to see him again. Mario seems to have no problem with that, Mario was happy with the breakup, noting that he doesn't have to save Peach again. She most likely moved back to the Mushroom Kingdom, having nothing to do with Mario. The Interactive Adventure In ''The Interactive Adventure, Peach is only mentioned once. When Mario sees Eddy's bad relationship with his wife Martha, Mario says that he is glad that he never sees Peach and wonders where she is. Season Five Before Mario and Luigi return to the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi asks Mario if he thinks Peach made them a cake. Mario states that he believes she did. Personality ]] Peach gets very impatient when things don't go as planned. When Mario doesn't rescue her from King Bowser, she is furious. Peach also tends to nag a lot. Abilities / Skills ]] Peach can use her Umbrella to defend herself, as well as fight. Trivia * Peach was added to the cast as Mario's girlfriend, based on Jennifer Cole's real-life relationship with Rich Alvarez. This formula was used later with Waluigi and Walgina. * It is unknown when Mario and Peach will get back together. Relationships Mario Peach was Mario's girlfriend. However, they did not have a good relationship mostly because Mario was tired of saving her from King Bowser. Luigi Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie